The Adzuma Laboratory is making an effort to understand the mechanisms of DNA recombination reactions. Their efforts are focused on the homologous recombination reaction catalyzed by RecA. MALDI-ion trap mass spectrometry was used to confirm a binding site of single stranded DNA on E. Coli RecA.